


7 Deadly Sins of Dale Cooper and Audrey Horne

by vesperlynds



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an exercise in writing with specific guidelines. I tried to explore ideas of both a canon and noncanon relationship between Dale and Audrey. These small drabbles do not go together, but are more just different expressions of the pairing, different headcanons, different looks into what they might feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Deadly Sins of Dale Cooper and Audrey Horne

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a livejournal landcomm where we had to use the 7 Deadly Sins. I wrote this a few years back. I am moving it over to my AO3 page. I haven't read over it since. I'm sorry if it is terrible. If I wrote this again now, having seen more of the show than I had when I wrote this piece and having experienced more of life, I know it would be much different, but enjoy, nonetheless.

 

**Lust**

Everyone knew Audrey wanted Dale, or simply, an escape, yet no one seemed to realize that Dale wanted her just as much. Ever since she walked into the room he was drawn to her and those freshly squeezed grapefruits pushing against her sweater. From the beginning he knew she was very young, but not until he asked her about her age did he realize how wrong it all was. Still, he smiled and his eyes lingered on her for a few seconds too long. Maybe this was the start of something new or maybe it was just another unfulfilled fantasy.

**Gluttony**

This was our first anniversary and I baked a pie. I knew how much Dale loved pie, among other foods. At first, I wanted to make a cherry pie, but I decided against it. It isn't wise to challenge the Double R Diner in matters like these. Sometimes I feel like Dale eats a little too much food, but it's one of the things I love about him. If he never ate breakfast at The Great Northern, we wouldn't have had some of our most intimate moments. Sometimes a love of food can lead to a love of your life.

**Greed**

He knew he shouldn't keep coming back for pie, but he couldn't get enough of that cherry pie. It tasted like heaven, yet he wanted something more. He wanted someone. He wanted someone who wanted him. He wanted someone he couldn't have. He felt that he wanted too much. She felt that he wanted too little. She wanted him more than anything, and she always gets what she wants, but not when she truly needs it. She might just be a high school girl, but she knows what she wants, and doesn't care if it's too much to ask for.

**Wrath**

This has gone on too long. He wants me. I can see it in his eyes. What is this friends' crap? I do love that he considers us friends, but none of my friends stare at me like that. I felt his eyes burning into my soul. I shouldn't be angry after spending hours with the man I love, but I know we could have more. After last night, I feel us becoming closer. He let me stay over since it was late. He made me promise not to cross the pillow barrier. I want him to trust in me.

**Pride**

He finally gave in, not that he didn't want to anyways. I feel so proud of myself and my flirting techniques. I am officially dating Special Agent Dale Cooper. I can finally call him My Special Agent. I can't wait to spread the news, but that can wait. I have to get ready for our date and I want him to be proud to have me on his arm. I'm glad he doesn't think of me as a child. I know he has to keep up appearances, but at least he loves me enough to not mind as much anymore.

**Sloth**

We have been going out for a few months now, and I do love Audrey very much, but sometimes she can be a bit much. I work all day, yet when we meet up, she expects me to be all energy. I don't relax all day like she does, and sometimes I need to relax just like she does. Oh well, I love her and it is true. She does get what she wants. Most of the time, I want it too, even if I am tired. I'll soon get home to another fantastic night with my lazy, beautiful, doll.

**Envy**

Today I saw Dale with some female agent. I think it was Denise of something. She may be close to Dale, but not as close as me. Anyways, she seemed pretty big boned and manly. I am somewhat happy though. I will be an FBI agent, so Dale and I will be together when I am all grown up and on my own, just like I promised. Dale might have been surprised by the kiss, but I could tell he liked it. I hurried out of the room after that, but I wanted to see the look on Denise's face.


End file.
